


Alternate cover art for "Stress Fractures"

by J_Baillier



Series: Screaming In Cathedrals [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Angst, Borderline pathological codependency, Death in the Family, Developing Relationship, Doctor!John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Followed by a little bit of actual slash, Hemming and hawing, Injury, Jealous John, John Loves Sherlock, John is not okay either, John's patience has its limits, Literal skeletons in closets, Lonely sea-ducks, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Realism, Miscommunication, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Pining, Poor Sherlock, Pre-Slash, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, Saying important things out loud is difficult, Serious Illness, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock is a Mess, Sick Sherlock, Slow Burn, There's also a case, Very protective John, Vulnerable Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has barely recovered from major surgery when a death in the family turns his life into chaos again. John, who has been trying to adjust to the changing nature of their relationship, is left reeling from the impact as well. A story of love, death, family, loss and some ducks off the coast of Northumberland, as told by John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate cover art for "Stress Fractures"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stress Fractures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971310) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



  
  



End file.
